Rearranging 11
by mspolapotter
Summary: It's the FINAL PART of the 11 signs trilogy! Harry and hermione have lunch together and discuss Ginny's chain mail, the very same mail that lead to realizations . . .


Yataii!!! It's finally done!! This is the last part of the Trilogy, and I know it's a tad shorter than the two others but please, it's hard to discuss this all over again.

* * *

As soon as the digital clock on Hermione's desk flipped to twelve noon, she saved the latest three chapters of her sequel and shut the computer. This has already been a routine for her, and today felt no different, except that there was more to talk about, thanks to Ginny's chain mail. She read the text message she received from Harry earlier and smiled to herself.

Hermione took a brisk walk to their favorite restaurant positioned halfway to Harry's office from Hermione's and vice versa. The six of them liked having dinners and celebrating birthdays here, but lately, everyone has been busy. Only Harry and Hermione had time to have lunch together. It was something that they couldn't just throw away. After all, they had promised to each other after graduation that at least two of them should still be seeing each other on a daily basis, in order to keep their friendships firmly intact.

The valet smiled and opened the door for her. She was no tourist in this place. The restaurant felt like a home next to her apartment and writing office.

"Good morning, Miss Granger," the waiter greeted. Heads began turning, everyone was looking at London's most celebrated author. The waiter escorted her to their usual table by the window. It fit all six of them, but lately, only two filled the seats.

While she waited for Harry, a few children came to her and asked for her autograph. In no less than five minutes, however, Harry arrived with a smile. Hermione beamed at the sight of him.

"I was under the impression that I was getting something today," she joked. Harry smiled.

"About the list," he began, but the waiter interrupted with their menus.

"What about the list?" she asked when the waiter left.

"I never thought that a Hermione Granger could fall for a list like that," he said.

"Admit it, you enjoyed it yourself."

"It was a bit too haywire for my taste," Harry replied.

"Haywire?"

"If it was arranged in ascending order, I wouldn't have put it that way."

"Yeah, me too," she agreed. "Okay then. Let's arrange the list. What's your eleven?"

" **You were so busy thinking about that person, you  
Didn't notice number seven was missing"**

"But that was the catalyst of the entire thing!" Hermione complained. Ahrry pretended not to hear.

"Ten?" he asked.

"**You just scrolled up to check & are now silently  
Laughing at yourself"**

"I agree."

"Nine?"

"**You feel shy whenever they're around," **Harry scoffed.

"How untrue!" Hermione agreed. "I mean, how can you feel shy around someone you love?"

"True," he replied. "Eight?"

"**You realize you're always smiling when you're  
Looking at them"**

"Really?"

"Really."

Harry looked at her and shook his head. Hermione could feel that he was hiding something.

"Seven?" she asked. "Oh, wait, that's the blank one. Six?"

"**You walk really slow when you're with them."**

I remember when we were back at Hogwarts," she sighed.,

"It used to take us half an hour to walk from the Great Hall to Potions," he said. They glanced at each other once again and this time, looked down shyly. "Five?"

"**You would do anything for them, just to see them."**

"Like the time you agreed to practice Quidditch with me," he said, his eyebrows raised.

"Like the time you traveled to the States so I won't be alone," Hermione countered, with equally raised brows. A quiet moment ensued. "Four?"

Hermione didn't answer immediately. **"They're all you think about."**

Harry was quiet. "Do you think of someone all the time?"

"His name pops into my head every once in a while . . ." Hermione allowed.

"Me, too," Harry said, not looking at Hermione. "Three?"

"**You smile when you hear their voice."**

"Do you?" Harry asked.

"A bit," Hermione replied. She was getting nervous. Neither of them had really noticed, but as time passed by with only the two of them spending lunch time together every day—wait, could it be . . .? "Two?"

Harry was dumbfounded. **"When you look at them, you can't see the other people around you, you just see him/her."**

Hermione felt hesitant. "Does it feel that way to you now?"

"Yeah," Harry replied without difficulty. "One?"

"**While reading this, there was one person on your  
Mind this whole time."**

Hermione looked out the window and then smiled thoughtfully at Harry.

She felt something . . . different . . . she felt like she was holding something . . . warm. She looked at her hand and saw that Harry's was holding it.

"Do you think that list proved anything?" Harry asked.

"'11 signs that you're in love,'" Hermione read. "Well, it served its purpose."

"How?"

"It definitely told me how in love I am," Hermione replied. "With you."

Harry smiled. "We have to thank Ginny for this."

"I agree." Hermione replied, her smile mirroring his.

* * *

Thanks so much for reading!! Reviews=Love 3


End file.
